


New Perspectives

by Lilly_loves_u



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Museums/Art Galleries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_loves_u/pseuds/Lilly_loves_u
Summary: In an off-the-beaten-path art gallery you find your home with Harry.





	New Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ardentmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/gifts).



> So this is a wonderful piece where the first 1-1/2 paragraphs are in fact from a ship the beautiful ardentmuse(.tumblr) did for me! 
> 
> Also, I am writing using IMDB’s Colin Firth height for Harry (6ft1.5 or 1.87m) and my height (5ft3.75 or 1.61m), so yes I would need to pull him down & be on tiptoes! ;p

Being a Kingsman agent meant two things for you and Harry: putting your life on the line and traveling the globe. And traveling the world had some major advantages, the one you shared being a desire to see all the art the world had to offer.

An extra day in a city meant a museum or a cathedral or an architectural wonder. And you did them all together, whenever you could, like a catalogue of your travels. For you both, it wasn’t the drug cartel in Los Angeles but the Getty, not the political assassin in St. Petersburg but the Winter Palace, not the chemical weapons manufacturer in Spain but the Alhambra. And Harry loved them all because he was able to see the world through your eyes, investigating and learning together. You were intellectually his equal, always challenging him and asking good questions. Falling for you wasn’t a choice as much as an accident. A bucket list built in his brain, not of places he wished to see, but things he wished to show you.

It wasn’t until a trip to Amsterdam, the chilly autumn air off the canals making walking basically unbearable, that you found refuge together in a tiny gallery, so different from the massive museum complexes you normally frequented. 

Your mission had been simple, infiltrate the Dance Event and get a target so inhibited that they’d talk about their organizations plans for wreaking havoc. Tracking their phone and finding them in the crowd had been the hardest part of the whole plan, so you had an extra day to go around town enjoying the sights.

Honestly just walking the canaled streets with their beautiful, multi colored foliage was enough to pretend you were on a real holiday with Harry. Walking closer than normal to keep the chill away from each other was a wonderful excuse to keep brushing your arms and hands together. The deep chill eventually made you both interested in turning inside for a bit when you saw it.

Kunstgallerij – Art Gallery. Everything inside was black and white, all the art, the walls, even the light source came from special lamps that were more blue-white than you’d expect for an art gallery. Even the lady at the front desk was in a black skirt and white blouse. Photographs and drawings lined some of the walls, models of animals were suspended and sculptures displayed, all bright whites, pale greys and black lines.

One structure, a glass pyramid that was functioning as a skylight into a house, made you think of the Louvre in Paris. You’d gone as a 17 year old one summer, to multiple exhibits when in one you overheard some American teenage girls talking to each other about their “picks”. After quietly sidling closer you realized it was a game, they were trying to guess each other’s pick on a certain wall or room. Smiling you’d listened to their chatter and got to look at some of the pieces in a new way, from a different perspective. Maybe Harry would like to try that? It would certainly be interesting to see what he thought you’d like or pick out.

With an expectant smile you turned to Harry, in his lovely charcoal grey suit and black overcoat. His cheeks were pink from the breeze, and his hair a little windswept.

“Harry? I’ve just remembered a little game I want to try, are you interested?” you bounce on the balls of your feet a little, in as much in anticipation as realizing that the gallery isn’t much warmer that it is outside.

“What is it that this game entails, love?” His charming personality always indulged you, and this was no different. You loved him for that and felt your heart flutter at the nickname.

“Well, we each spend a moment or two deciding what piece of art in a specified area we like, and then we try to guess each other’s choice and give an explanation. Like I might say you like this one,” you pointed over at a panorama of a beach, “and I would reason that it’s your pick because you’ve always enjoyed going to the coast. Then afterwards we give our real choice and if we have any comments…or concerns about what the other said.” You tried not to giggle at the last part, having heard some of your friends over the years say some very odd things about why they thought you would like a certain piece of art.

Harry’s smile was dazzling, this would be a great way for his playful side to come out. “Alright, where shall we start then?”

“Since there is this one room, why don’t we just pick anything in here?” the paintings were rather evenly spaced and so you weren’t worried about having too many choices. He smiled and agreed. Eventually come to a mirror, labelled “Home”, but it’s tucked into a far corner and you don’t think Harry has seen it yet. If you angle yourself a little you can see almost the whole room, including Harry’s back. You smiled to yourself, deciding on this piece as your pick already, but you moved on to not give yourself away. Even as you stopped at other works, you still held “Home” as your pick.  
Your complete rotation around the room brings you back to Harry, who had only moved to the center to contemplate his choices. 

“I’m ready, How about you?” 

“Absolutely, ladies first.” He half bowed, as if allowing you to cross in front of him, and you held back a laugh.

“Well, let’s see, I think your favorite is that one.” Pointing up at the large tortoise, you gathered your explanation as you lead him almost under it. “You like looking at old concepts from new angles, like seeing the underside of the tortoise instead of it’s back. You’ve helped me with many problems by giving me a new light to shine on them,” you smiled and met Harry’s eyes, “And you like seeing them when we’ve been on islands.” 

Yeah, that last part was just an observation, but it made Harry chuckle! You loved that sound so much. 

“That's a good guess, but you’re wrong love. Let’s see, I believe your favorite is this one.” Now he was gently guiding you with a hand on your back. You thought you would melt just from how hot his hand felt even through your light jacket and shirt. 

Now the two of you were back in the criss-crossed shadows of the pyramidic roof, “it was one of the first things you saw, and you lit up when gazing upon it. Likely because you remembered that trip to Paris you mentioned.” You smirked, he was good and he noticed your line of sight so he hadn’t seen your real choice. 

“Nope,” you popped, “ but very close! That’s my favorite.” Pointing at Home, Harry’s eyes followed until he was also turned to see the mirror. From the angle you were standing at to the piece you could now see the pair of you; still close together, shoulders, sides, and hands almost brushing again. 

Harry smiled knowingly, like when he was about to make a comment or knew something about the mission before you did. Looking down for a second before laughing once and meeting your eyes again, be said:  
“Mine too.” The hair you always affectionately dubbed his ‘flop’ had fallen to just above his eyebrow and your urge to gently push it back was rather overwhelming. Blushing at your cheesey imagination you tried to look more surprised as was appropriate. 

“Really?” You were sure you couldn't get your own eyebrows to go any higher, but the rest of your face was still in ‘love-sick fool’ mode.

“No matter where in the room I am, I always end up looking for you in the reflection.” Harry was fully facing you now, 100% eye-contact and his right hand gently skimmed up your arm to rest on your shoulder. “I know that I’m not exactly your best option, even within the agency; and I am also very aware of agent relationships being highly discouraged,” the hand that was by his side now held yours, and the one on your shoulder moved to cup your cheek. “But I can’t pass up the opportunity to offer you my love and affection, love.”

You were absolutely stunned, Harry wanted to be in a relationship with you and all you could do was gape at him like a fish out of water. Not having any words for him, but seeing he was taking your silence as rejection, you acted impulsively: you pushed his flopped hair back into place and pulled him by the back of his neck to meet you for a gentle kiss. On your tiptoes you leaned into him and let him start to reciprocate; moving to hold you. Before you heard the clearing of a throat behind you. 

You broke apart instantly but didn’t move far away from each other as arms and hands were still holding you close.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she didn’t look sorry at all, “but we are closing for the day soon, and I just wanted to warn you.” The blush on your face could have fried an egg, you were so embarassed to be caught snogging like teenagers. 

“I think that’s our cue to go back to our hotel and work out how we’re going to hide this from Merlin.” You pulled Harry by the hand to the door, stepping out into the windy streets again. 

“I don’t believe that’s physically possible.” Harry chuckled and put the hand that was holding yours into his nice, warm pocket, keeping it there most of the way back.


End file.
